1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to content filtering of media, and more particularly to a media content filtering program for customizing language and content of media for an announcement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile computing technology has dramatically increased the frequency and the amount of media being delivered to the public at any given point in time. Thus, even in public venues people with mobile computing devices are continuously bombarded with media throughout their daily life. Various computer software systems exist for delivering media for an announcement in a public venue. However, the computer software systems that exist for automated delivery of media for an announcement in a public venue are insufficient. In particular, existing computer software systems are insufficient, because the computer software systems may not adequately customize the language and content for members of the public to view.